Devil in Me
by AngelFallenDemon
Summary: After listening to Brantley Gilbert's Hell On An Angel. This story was born. Naruto is force to face facts. Hinata doesn't want to let him go.


**I was listening to Brantley Gilbert's Hell On An Angel and this story was born. Yes this is going to be one of my rare stories where Naruto will stay a boy.**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY SONGS WHATEVER ELSE APPEARS IN THIS STORY**_

 **Now on with my little tale.**

 **Devil In Me**

A 15 year old boy sat in the corner of a local Shinobi Bar in the heart of Konoha's Red Light District.

He golden sun kiss locks of hair hung over his face as he looked into his sake bottle. Next to it was empty bottles of Jack Daniels and Jose Cuervo. He sighed as the jukebox began to spin a song he hadn't heard in awhile and made him think.

' _ **They said I was baptized in dirty water  
By the hands of the devil himself  
Between the banks of a Whiskey River  
Beside the Highway to Hell  
I got scars on my heart and knuckles  
I got debts that I can't pay  
Yeah but I got a blessing sent down from heaven  
Baby you're my saving grace'**_

He began to sing along with the song. At first no one to notice of him.

' _Hinata why would you love the demon like me?'_ He thought as the songs drew him to her words.

' _The devil can be on my heels and I will never stop loving you Naruto-kun.'_ Said Hinata from his memory.

' _ **Girl you got an outlaw  
Ready to lay down all my guns  
A dirty old hound dog  
Learning new tricks like cuddlin' up  
You've got a hellcat purrin' like a kitten  
You've got a sinner down on his knees  
It had to be hell on an angel  
Lovin' the devil outta me.'**_

His singing became louder as the song kept spinning.

' _ **You'd tell me how did I get under  
This leather skin I wear  
Beneath the callouses and tattoos  
Around the walls I've built down there  
To this heart I've broke and guarded  
All alone out on the street flyin'  
Yea it takes an angel to fly with a free bird  
Baby we've got the sky'**_

Hinata stood outside the Crimson Demon Bar. She could hear Naruto's voice from behind the door.

' _Oh Naruto-kun. You are the only one I will ever love.'_ She thought to herself as she slowly placed her hand on the door to the bar.

' _ **Girl you got an outlaw  
Ready to lay down all my guns  
A dirty old hound dog  
Learning new tricks like cuddlin' up  
You've got a hellcat purrin' like a kitten  
You've got a sinner down on his knees  
It had to be hell on an angel  
Lovin' the devil outta me!'**_

' _Your father has forbidden us. How can we stand together where your clansmen will openly attack you?'_ Asked Naruto to Hinata.

' _ **Hell on an angel, on an angel.'**_

' _I don't care anymore. My clan has done nothing but hurt me and hold me back for their own selfish reason!'_ Yelled Hinata as tears made her lavender eyes look truly broken.

' _ **Girl you got an outlaw  
Ready to lay down all my guns  
A dirty old hound dog  
Learning new tricks like cuddlin' up  
You've got a hellcat purrin' like a kitten  
You've got a sinner down on his knees  
It had to be hell on an angel  
Lovin' the devil outta me'**_

Naruto slammed his hand down on the bar as he finish singing with the song.

Standing before him was Hinata. Her lavender eyes held joy as she has always loved hearing him sing.

From the tables all the tables kunoichi's lean onto the tables being bewitched by his voice.

"Naruto-kun." Said Hinata in a gentle voice.

His ocean blue eyes looked into her soft lavender eyes.

"I love you. But, they are forcing me into that marriage." He said from his drink.

"I don't give a damn anymore. I just want to be by your side." Said Hinata as her soft eyes harden.

A hallow laugh escaped his lips. "Ah!" He took the bottle and took a long drink. "Are you sure about that Hime?" He asked looking up at her.

Hinata placed her hand on his cheek and he turn his head into her hand softly kissing her palm.

A woman sat in the shadows of the bar just watching them interact. _'She knows she can't have him. But, still she still persist that she will always be with him.'_ She thought as she sat back with the small sake dish in her hand.

 **Xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxo**

 **This was my try at a short one shot. If you all like it I may try to write a story around it.**

 **Laters lovelies**


End file.
